Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 070
かぬ び | romaji = Todokanu Sakebi | japanese translated = An Out-Of-Reach Shout | english = The Gift of Grit | japanese air date = August 23, 2015 | english air date = October 24, 2016 | german air date = November 12, 2016 | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Ippei Yokota | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = Tomoaki Kado, Eri Kojima }} "The Gift of Grit", known as "An Out-Of-Reach Shout" in the Japanese version, is the seventieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 23, 2015 and in Australia on October 24, 2016. Nicktoons aired on February 12, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on January 17, 2017 Summary Yuya recalls the third duel of the Friendship Cup, between Zuzu Boyle and Chojiro Tokumatsu. He knows that Zuzu reached out to him with the words she spoke during the duel. As the crowd continue to cheer Zuzu's victory, Yuya is still watching in his room. He tells himself that not only Zuzu knew how he was feeling, but Chojiro was also aware of the consequences of defeat, and reached out to him as well. Shedding tears, he thanks both of them. Meanwhile, Melissa Trail commentates that the duel united the spectators that packed out the Duel Palace, and says that the Friendship Cup is living up to its name, before announcing the final match of the day. Both Sylvio and Yugo anticipate their names being called out next, but Melissa announces the next tie as Celina vs. Tony Zomboni. Both Yuya and Zuzu express their surprise at the announcement, while Sylvio is exasperated. Dennis McField reacts well to the fact that he isn't riding today, while Yugo complains that he could have just spent the whole day sleeping; Shinji Weber roots for his fellow Common. As Sam leads Celina out of her room at the High Council penthouse, Jean-Michel Roget watches on from his office. He wonders if his henchman behind him is disappointed not to be riding today, nevertheless Roget thinks Celina will go far in the tournament. Addressing his henchman as Sergey, he hopes Sergey will crush Celina before doing the same to Jack Atlas, and deliver a shock to the people of New Domino City. Yuya is still not pleased at the consequence for the losers at the Friendship Cup, thinking that the tournament loses meaning with this rule in place. Raising his voice, he addresses the High Council and tells them to stop the tournament. A while later, Melissa commentates the Turbo Duel between Celina and Tony, praising the passion as Celina's "Lunalight Cat Dancer" trails Tony's three "Archfiend Zombie-Skull". Melissa also states each player's current Life Points, and wonders if Celina can turn this around. On Celina's turn, she Normal Summons "Lunalight Purple Butterfly", then activates "Polymerization", chanting: "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in the vortex of moon’s gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Melissa announces the successful Fusion Summon, and wonders if the new generation of female duelists specialise in Fusion Monsters. Only then does Melissa notice the similarities in Zuzu and Celina's appearances, and wonders if they are sisters. Tony responds to the Fusion Summon by playing "Bottomless Trap Hole". As per "Panther Dancer's" effect, it escapes the trap with ease. Celina says that "Panther Dancer" can attack all three of Tony's "Zombie-Skulls" twice each. As Tony takes the first hit, he notes that his monster wasn't destroyed by the first attack. He announces the effect of "Zombie Heart" that was equipped to the attacked "Zombie-Skull", and infers that Celina will lose at the end of the turn. Celina, undeterred, has "Panther Dancer" attack the same "Zombie-Skull" again, and this time, it is destroyed. Celina states "Panther Dancer's" other effect which powers it up by 200 ATK every time it destroys a monster. Tony does the calculations in his head, and Celina merely states that after all his "Zombie-Skulls" are destroyed, Tony will have no life left. The watching Shinji feels helpless for Tony at this point. As Melissa commentates when Tony's monsters get destroyed, the scene turns to the High Council hall. Riley is keeping his head down while with his brother Declan who is watching, muttering that Moon Shadow was picked over him. (In the dub, he does not mention Moon Shadow.) Melissa duly announces Celina's win as two wins by females in a row, and tells the boys to watch out. The watching Roget calmly dismisses gender as an irrelevancy, saying that the training determines the winners instead, and compliments Celina's training, telling Sergey behind him that she surpasses their expectations. Feeling relieved for Celina, Yuya falls back on his bed as Melissa concludes proceedings for the day. She addresses the crowd directly with "Did you enjoy yourselves?" and the spectators respond with cheers and applause. Melissa tries to rally the spectators with one last chant of the Friendship Cup slogan, but notices that they're already beginning to leave the Duel Palace. Yuya switches off the screen in his room, dismissing the Friendship Cup slogan completely. He knows what happens to the losers, and feels sorry for Tony whose fate awaits him underground. He also feels angry and refuses to accept the Friendship Cup by its name, but knows he can't do anything about it because the High Council won't hear him. Meanwhile, the High Council speak among themselves regarding the results, noting that among the Lancers, one won and two lost. Councillor Azul wonders if Zuzu is a Lancer as well. Declan tells her that she is from the Standard Dimension like he is, and is as capable as any Lancer in terms of her dueling. Councillor Bordeaux thus deduces that, if she were a Lancer, that would be two wins and two losses, noting that Declan's crew are not giving a good account of themselves as supposed saviours of their dimension. Chairman White Taki agrees, but gives them another chance tomorrow. Declan thanks the councillors and begins to leave, but is stopped. White Taki invites Declan and Riley for a special dinner with them and a guest. When asked who it is, White Taki merely states that he is the most popular duelist in their world. The other councillors mention that one of the Lancers were crushed by him, and that he is New Domino City's pride and joy. The duelist in question slams the door open behind Declan and Riley. Riley states Jack Atlas' name with a tremble in his voice. (In the dub, Jack Atlas is named by the High Council as he enters; Riley does not say anything.) Meanwhile, Sylvio, boastful about his position among the Lancers let alone Leo Institute, is still complaining about not being able to duel on the opening day. He has an idea of trying to get his father involved, and crunches his fist thinking about it. Just then, a trolley rolls into Sylvio's room, containing his meal. He decides to calm down and accept the meal as an apology, but still vows to the tournament organisers that he duel tomorrow. Meanwhile, Yugo tucks into his meal gleefully, saying that he's glad he entered the Friendship Cup. He hopes Zuzu will thank him as well, but then remembers what he entered Zuzu in the tournament for, and why she said nothing about it during her duel, but gets ready for tomorrow nonetheless. (In the dub, Yugo does not mention Zuzu at all while he eats.) Zuzu herself is tucking into her meal slowly, and is wondering if she did reach out to Yuya or not. As her bracelet glows again, she looks at it and wishes she could talk to Yuya face-to-face. (In the dub, Zuzu says she isn't happy even after winning today and being treated with food, then looks at her bracelet and says it must be because she's worried about Yuya.) Later that night, Yuya is sat on his bed holding his deck. He recalls Zuzu's duel and knows he must do something instead of sitting around forever. Then he recalls the way Jack Atlas threw mud at his style of dueling, and wonders if Jack actually meant that Yuya shouldn't be dueling for himself. But then Yuya thinks Jack wasn't being sincere, because of the way he defeated him, and doubts whether Jack believes in dueling as entertainment at all. He flips over the top card in his deck, "Smile World", and continues to believe that the way his father dueled, the way he brought smiles to audiences instead of just focusing on the opponent, was entertainment. Meanwhile, Declan and Riley are having their dinner meet with the High Council and Jack Atlas. He is asked if Zuzu impressed him the most. Jack clarifies that Zuzu is indeed skilful, but it was the way in which she conveyed her message during the duel that impressed him. Azul agrees, saying that she was trying to appeal to someone. As White Taki says that Chojiro gave her a good duel, Riley continues to stare blankly downwards, which Declan notices. Jack then realises that Riley had been entered in the Friendship Cup; Declan tells Jack that circumstances had demanded that Riley be replaced. White Taki remembers the replacement's name, and wonders if Declan is planning something. Riley says Moon Shadow's name slowly. Jack admits he wanted to see what Riley was capable of in a duel. Riley looks up at Jack when he says this, and Declan asks why. Jack says that he was once like Riley. ".]] Speaking about his past, Jack recalls always being scared of something, until he was about Riley's age. Declan points out that Jack was Commons-born. Jack says it's nothing to be sorry for; he merely chose to find his way up to the top, and is proud of his Commons origin. Jack wonders if Riley grew up in a similar environment. Declan compliments Jack's observation, which surprises the councillors who were told Riley is a younger sibling of Declan's. Declan ignores them, and asks Jack what made him follow the path of duelist, and wants Riley to hear Jack's words carefully. Jack says it started with a card. In his story, the card in question floated down from Topside in front of Jack during one windy, grey day. Jack decided to pick it up, then got up to look at it. Jack says that at that time, some Topsider must have lost the card he picked up, or they decided to throw away the card. The card in question was "Tuning Magician", obscured by sunlight when Jack first looked at it. But Jack realized something. As the clouds rolled away to reveal more sunlight, Jack knew he had to return the card where it belonged, personally. Therefore, Jack set his sights on becoming stronger than any other duelist. Jack then addresses Declan, knowing that he doesn't come from New Domino City. He is unsure why, or even how, his team managed to enter the Friendship Cup. But, if they are trying to accomplish something with their participation, they shouldn't give up trying. Riley gasps when he hears this. Jack then addresses Riley by name, and hopes that he has an idea of what he wants to accomplish, so that one day, Jack can see him duel. Riley stutters. Declan is honored that the "Master of Faster" himself has personally told Riley this, and is sure Riley feels the same way. Riley looks down again just as both Declan and Jack look at him. Meanwhile, Sam slips a letter underneath Officer 227's room. The officer goes to read it, it is by Director Roget himself. Roget reveals to the officer in advance that Yuya Sakaki is his opponent tomorrow. He promises to restore his former occupation at Sector Security if he beats Yuya. The officer is happy that his boss hasn't given up on him. He knows that after Yugo beat him and escaped, he was blamed and forced to endure humiliation like a Common, being chased by his old comrades all the time. And just when he was about to start serving time in jail, he was brought to the penthouse instead. The letter also came with a Fusion Monster Card; the officer picks it up and is keen to show his boss what he can do. A few more hours pass and Yuya is still sitting on his bed, having not touched his trolley of food since last night. He stares at "Smile World" on top of his deck. Eventually, the sun rises. Yuya gets up to greet the new day, and pulls the curtains open as seagulls fly across the view of the Duel Palace and the highway system. Yuya reiterates his belief in his father's way of dueling, denouncing Jack's way of dueling, and the Friendship Cup. He wants to make people realize just how wrong it is. Featured Duel: Celina vs. Tony Zomboni At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover Acceleration" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Turbo Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Celina has 2500 LP and controls "Lunalight Cat Dancer" (2400/2000) in Attack Position and has one card in her hand. Tony has has 3000 LP and controls three copies of "Archfiend Zombie-Skull" (2500/1200 each) in Attack Position, one of which is equipped with "Zombie Heart". He has one Set card and has no cards in his hand. Celina's turn Celina Normal Summons "Lunalight Purple Butterfly" (1000/1000). She activates "Polymerization", fusing "Cat Dancer" with "Purple Butterfly" to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Panther Dancer" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Since his opponent Summoned a monster(s) with 1500 or more ATK, Tony activates his face-down "Bottomless Trap Hole", which would destroy and banish "Panther Dancer", but the effect of "Panther Dancer" prevents it from being destroyed by card effects. The other effect of "Panther Dancer" allows it to attack all monsters Tony controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. "Panther Dancer" attacks a "Zombie-Skull" (Tony: 3000 → 2700 LP). Tony activates the effect of equipped "Zombie Heart". Once per turn during the End Phase, if the equipped monster battled a monster with higher ATK than the equipped monster this turn, or if a card or effect that would destroy the equipped monster was activated this turn, he can inflict damage to his opponent equal to the equipped monster's ATK. "Panther Dancer" attacks the same "Zombie-Skull" again and destroys it (Tony: 2700 → 2400 LP). Since it destroyed a monster by battle, "Panther Dancer" gains 200 ATK ("Panther Dancer": 2800 → 3000) via its own effect. "Panther Dancer" attacks another "Zombie-Skull" twice and destroys it (Tony: 2400 → 1900 → 1400 LP) ("Panther Dancer": 3000 → 3200). "Panther Dancer" attacks the last "Zombie-Skull" twice and destroys it (Tony: 1400 → 700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages pl:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - odcinek 70